


Puppy Love

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Christmas, Comfortable Home, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Presents, Romance, Snuggling, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joe spend Christmas Eve at home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Joe/Reader – Christmas Eve/Morning

You love the fact that even though this isn’t your first Christmas together there is still no tension and no worries, presents have been planned and bought and Christmas day now had a plan to avoid the clashes of two Christmases ago. The apartment is decorated, festive but tasteful as you put it when Joe had narrowed his eyes, and the weather outside was sufficiently cold enough to warrant the fleece throws on the sofa. Out of the window a small flurry of snow was starting and the butterflies danced in your stomach as you anticipated a white Christmas.  
Joe is lounging on the sofa in his pyjamas, a grey t shirt and a pair of the softest looking red tartan bottoms you have ever seen and you itch to run your hands up his legs. He spots you watching him and he gives you that wide smile that makes your knees weak and you think that it’s a good job you’re sitting down.   
“You nearly done?” He asks as he watches you fight with the tape to wrap the last present in your pile.  
“Two mins.” You mumble, your concentration taken by the unusual shaped box that you’re trying to wrap, needing to get it finished so that you could spend your time snuggling with Joe on the sofa.   
“Fred Claus is on in ten, hot chocolate?” You ask, finally finishing the present and placing it under the tree to join the other shiny presents. Joe’s eyes light up with childish glee so you stand and try to shake the feeling back into your legs.   
“Marshmallows and cream?” He asks and you suddenly have the image of a very young Joe Gatto drinking special hot chocolate on Christmas Eve.   
“Of course honey.” You smile softly at him and walk past him to enter into the kitchen but find yourself stopped by a strong hand on the inside of your bare thigh, his long fingers coming to rest slightly under the leg of your loose cotton shorts. The heat of his hand is burning your flesh and your skin instantly turns to goose pimples- looking down into his eyes you get lost in the bright blue depths and think that you can't imagine your life without this beautiful man.   
“I love you.” You murmur, running a hand along his cheek and delighting in the feel of a days worth of rough stubble under your fingertips but you gasp when he captures your thumb between his lips and teasingly runs his tongue over the pad, sending electric shocks up your arm and straight to your groin. The hand on the inside of your thigh flexes and you can't contain the soft moan that escapes you, causing Joe to chuckle and release your thumb.   
“I love you too….. I’d love you even more if I had a special hot chocolate.” He teased, his lips forming a pout as he continued to lock eyes with you.   
“Point taken.” You grump in mock indignation before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his warm dry lips- he releases you to continue on into the kitchen and you can't rid yourself of the grin that is plastered to your face. 

With hot chocolates finished and the empty mugs sitting together on the coffee table you smile at Joe and wipe a stray blob of whipped cream from the very tip of his prominent nose.   
“I think you unintentionally nosed the cup.” You chuckle and he grins before pulling you into his arms, bringing you to lay at his side so that you're half sprawled across his chest but supported by the back of the sofa. With eyes glued to the screen, you settle your head on his shoulder, just under his chin, and work your hand up his t shirt to settle on his chest, your fingers tingling at the feeling of his smooth skin. The protective arm he has you under presses you against him firmly for a moment before he slackens off and then his large hand comes to rest on the curve of your hip, fingers idly tracing invisible patterns on your skin. 

The credits roll and you realise that Joe hasn't moved for the last fifteen minutes and in the dips of the title music you can hear soft snores emanating from you lover.  
“Joey?” You murmur, lifting your head from his shoulder in order to wake him to take him to bed; his snores didn't abate so you pushed lightly at his chest.  
“Joey!” You repeat a little louder, giving him a slightly more forceful shake and giggle when he jolts awake, his eyes wide.  
“Whaaaa?” He squawked and you once again cup his stubbled cheek, bringing his eyes to yours in the dark of the room, the light from the credits and the twinkling from the Christmas tree your only source of illumination.  
“Bedtime Joey.” You murmur, your thumb tracing the edge of his protruding bottom lip. His eyes grew more alert but instead of climbing from the sofa he shuffled back until you were no longer resting on him but were now below him, his large frame looming over you.  
“Kiss me.”   
“Not yet- let me look at you.”  
“Kiss me please.” You beg; your skin feels on fire as you witness the lust in Joe’s eyes and know that it’s directed at you. With infinite slowness he lowers his body enough to press you into the sofa cushions before his lips brushed across yours, the briefest of contact that sets your skin tingling.   
“Enough?” He grins, knowing exactly what your answer will be.  
“It will never be enough. Don’t ever stop kissing me.” You whimper, your hands locking behind his neck in a vain attempt to pull his head down to yours to maximise the contact between you.   
“Never.” He promised before swooping back down and taking full possession of your mouth, his tongue instantly plunging between your lips and seeking out your own, like a heat seeking missile. 

The first thing you realise when you wake up is that you’re alone in bed and as you run your hand along Joe’s side of the bed your brow wrinkles in confusion as to why he wasn’t in bed on Christmas morning. Swinging your legs out of bed you notice a note on the bedside table in Joe’s handwriting.  
‘Good morning beautiful. Meet me in the living room when you wake up. I love you.’   
You grin at the note and slip it into the pocket of your robe before donning it and exiting the bedroom on the hunt for your lover.   
“Joey?” You call, knowing that sounds travelled around the apartment and that Joe would hear you.”  
“Living room honey.” He called and you made a beeline for his voice, grinning when you find him sitting cross legged on the floor.   
“Everything okay?” You ask, wondering what could make him get out of bed early.   
“Come here there’s someone I want you to meet?” He grinned his heart melting grin so you hesitantly walked around the sofa and sat next to him, noticing the large lump he was currently hiding in the folds of his own robe..  
“Joe what-“ He chuckled and placed a soft bundle into your lap- a puppy! In your arms you now held the softest, sweetest looking puppy you had ever seen.  
“Seriously?” You ask, your eyes filling with tears at the gift that Joe has given you, the one Golden Labrador puppy, with the chocolate flecks in his paw, that you had fallen in love with three weeks ago when Joe had been filming at the pet store.   
“Look at his collar.” Joe prompts and you spend a minute inspecting the tiny leather collar wrapped around the puppy’s neck to find a tag dangling from it.   
‘Will you marry my daddy?’  
You look from the tag to Joe a couple of times, not quite believing what you are seeing until you look again and find him proffering a black velvet ring box in your direction. Upon your gasp of surprise he opens it to reveal one of the most beautiful rings you have ever seen, so elegant yet so expensive looking.   
“Oh Joey!” You murmur, tears falling from your eyes and trailing down your cheek to land on the puppy’s fur.  
“Say yes.” He murmurs at you, his face full of love and hope.  
“Of course I’ll say yes- I love you so much.” His crystal blue eyes fill with tears as he takes the ring from the box and slides it down your finger.   
“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.” He half sobs before pressing his lips to yours to seal your engagement.   
“So what are we naming the puppy?” He asks, his fingers scratching lightly behind the puppy’s ears.  
“Cooper. I think we shall name him Cooper.” You smile and lift the puppy up into the air, holding him in front of you both.  
“Welcome to the Gatto family Cooper.” Joe greets the tiny puppy and you rest your head on his shoulder, bringing Cooper to your chest.   
“I think this is going to be a good year.” You state before sighing with contentment, happy to have the beginnings of a proper family, with Joe, around you.


End file.
